Bianca Joins the Circus
by WildCard0531
Summary: Pokémon version of the Caillou episode, "Caillou Joins the Circus." That's really all I can say about a summary.


Bianca Joins the Circus

 **Author's Note: After the big WTF moment that is, "My Prediction for South Park Season 20" I've decided to make more of a kiddy fanfic. Y'all remember the Caillou episode, "Caillou joins the Circus?"Well, I decided to take the episode, and make a version with Bianca as the main character instead. In this fanfic, Bianca will be about 5 years old, so this will take place prior to the events of Black/White, and Bianca's parents names shall be Doug and Martha. With all of that said and done, fanfic…BEGIN!**

The sun rose over Nuvema Town on a warm Saturday morning. In one of the houses, a little 5 year old girl by the name of Bianca was just waking up. The little Lillipup felt the child stir out of bed and it jumped off of the bed. When Bianca sat up in her bed, she looked at Lillipup and said, "Lillipup, I dreamed about an Arcanine." The Lillipup still had a tired look on its face as it just curled up in the corner of the bedroom and fell back asleep.

Little Bianca walked over to her closet with a big smile on her face. She came back to her bed with her clothes in hand. "Daddy is taking me to the circus in Nimbasa City today! He promised." Bianca said. Lillipup only snored away in the corner of the room. Bianca started to take off her purple and pink Munna pajamas so she can put on her clothes. They consisted of an orange t-shirt, a green skirt, orange anklets, green shoes, and a cute green hat. She started to put on each article of clothing on one by one, starting with her t-shirt and skirt.

"I'm getting dressed all by myself!" Bianca explained. "Daddy will be so happy!" After putting her shirt and skirt on, Bianca placed the hat on her head, and then her socks and shoes. As she was slipping on her socks, Bianca noticed a hole in the left one, but shrugged it off as she put her shoes on. She didn't bother to tie them since her parents usually did that for her.

Once Bianca was all dressed, she realized something, "Oh no!" She said, "I forgot to brush my teeth!"

Bianca ran to the bathroom down the hall, wet her green toothbrush, placed some bubblegum flavored toothpaste on it, and started to brush away. It was at that moment, when Bianca's father, Doug, walked into the bathroom. Bianca noticed this and gave her attention to her father. "Look, Daddy." She said. "I got dressed all by myself." Doug smiled and said, "Ah, I can see that, and you did a good job. But why so early?" "I don't want to be late for the circus." Explained Bianca as she continued to brush her teeth.

Doug had a look of worry on his face, knowing that the circus doesn't happen until tomorrow. He just wasn't sure how to break the news to his daughter. As Bianca finished brushing her teeth, Doug took a deep breath and expected the worst. "The circus?" Asked Doug, "Oh no, Bianca, that's not today. The circus isn't until tomorrow."

When Doug said that, Bianca's eyes widened in shock as she felt her heart sink with disappointment. Tears began to well in the little girl's eyes as she turned to her father. "No, no it's today!" Bianca sobbed. "I got all dressed! It's today!"

Bianca wiped the tears that were pouring out of her eyes, sniffling as she did so. Doug hated seeing his beloved daughter so upset, but what other choice did he have? It was a now or never situation. Doug only hugged his daughter and said, "Come along, Bianca. Come downstairs and help me make breakfast." Doug left the bathroom, as Bianca sat down on the bathroom floor, pouting.

"No! No I don't want to!" Bianca whined. She looked over at one of her bath toys, a red toy car. She tried to calm herself down by playing with it. She rolled it around for a while, making car noises, and it seemed to calm her down a little bit…that is until one of the wheels fell off. This was the last thing that Bianca wanted. "Silly old car!" Bianca cried. "Silly! Silly! Silly!" She threw the car hard onto the floor and started to pound her fists against it in a tantrum. "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tears were streaming down her face as she continued her noisy tantrum. She was very upset because she wasn't going to the circus.

Bianca's tantrum was so loud, that the Lillipup that was sleeping in her bedroom woke up barking angrily. Not long after that, the Lillipup and Doug came back in to the bathroom to address the problem.

"Bianca, stop all of this racket!" Doug scolded. "You woke up Lillipup. I want you to come downstairs right this minute." Doug looked at Bianca with a stern look, as she stopped her tantrum and complied with her father's wishes. Doug and Lillipup left for the kitchen with Bianca following slowly behind. "Why can't I go to the circus, I want to go to the circus," pouted Bianca.

Once the three of them were in the kitchen, Doug set up Lillipup's doggy dish with dog food, and it began to gobble up its food. As Bianca entered the kitchen, Doug tried to lift Bianca's spirits up with her favorite breakfast. "Let's make toast." Doug said. "I can cut it into little Duckletts, just the way you like it." Bianca only sat down in her chair with her arms crossed. "No!" pouted Bianca. "I don't want to make Duckletts, that's for babies!"

An idea then popped into Doug's head. If all his little girl wanted was a circus, what if he made her a circus themed breakfast. "How about a circus breakfast?" Doug asked. This caught Bianca's attention. "We can cut circus pokémon out of toast to have with our scrambled eggs," Doug explained. "Can we cut the toast into the shape of Donphans or Girafarigs?" Bianca asked. "I don't see why not." Doug said with a smile.

"But wait a minute." Doug continued, "We're missing something. Something that comes before the circus pokémon. Do you know what this is?" Bianca thought for a moment before answering. "A parade. A circus parade!" "Correct!" Doug exclaimed as he placed the toast in the toaster.

As Doug got out plates and silverware, Bianca walked to the fridge to get some eggs. She grabbed some eggs from the fridge, but she tripped on a shoelace, causing the eggs to go flying across the room and land on the floor, causing them to break. Doug helped his little daughter up as Bianca looked down at the floor in shame. "I'm sorry Daddy." Doug smiled and said, "It's okay, Bianca, accidents happen to everyone." As soon as he said that, he started to smell smoke. The toast was burning. Doug quickly ran over to the toaster, and he took the toast out. However, the toast was so hot, that it was burning Doug's hands, causing him to juggle the burnt pieces of toast as if they were juggling balls. Seeing this made Bianca giggle a little bit.

"You can be in a circus, daddy!" She giggled. "You're a good juggler." Doug started to laugh along with his daughter as he threw the burnt toast in the trash. He then took a red ball from his pocket and placed it on Bianca's nose. "And you can be the clown." Bianca and Doug laughed as Bianca ran to get something from her toy box in her room: It was a horn. She started to honk the horn just the like the clowns would. The honking of the horn was enough to wake up Martha, the mother of Bianca and husband of Doug.

Martha came downstairs and yawned as she said, "What's going on down here?" "We're having a circus." Bianca explained. "Would you like to join our parade, mommy?" "Are you going to be the knife thrower?" Doug asked as he handed Martha a butter knife. Martha only chuckled as she placed the butter knife down on the counter and said, "No, I think I'll be the person who goes back to bed." Bianca and Doug laugh together as Martha head back upstairs to her bedroom. The father and daughter duo went outside where they continued their circus parade, leaving the Lillipup inside to finish his doggy food. As it stared out the window looking at the duo, it had an expression on its face that said, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Back outside, Doug and Bianca were having a great time, laughing and playing like a parent and child should be doing. Bianca then hugged her father and said, "I love you, daddy." Doug smiled and said "I love you too, Bianca."

And with that, Bianca's worst day ever turned into her best day ever.

 **THE END**


End file.
